


Almost Sets Me Free

by deliciousshame



Series: AoKuro Week 2016 [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, AoKuro Week, AoKuro Week 2016, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousshame/pseuds/deliciousshame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to consume a relationship in a communal shelter is more work than you'd think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Sets Me Free

You don’t really know awkwardness until you try to get the steward to give you lube. The steward that knows very well that you’re not a mechanic, and that you don’t really need it to “maintain some really important shit, just give it to me already, you have plenty of the stuff. Oh, and it has to be safe for use cause I’m allergic.” The steward is not dumb, or at least not that dumb. There a whole fucking lot of people in the shelter, but that only means a whole fucking lot of people trying to have sex. The steward is unimpressed that you try to use the painstakingly accumulated supplies of the shelter for such trivial pursuits. 

The thing is, the steward is not immune to Tetsu’s presence, or lack of therefore. So when he’s arguing with Daiki, Tetsu sneaks in and out, no problem. Seriously, the security is really lacking if that’s the best they can do in a fucking shelter designed to be completely self-sufficient. 

There’s also a definite lack of easily available condoms in the place, which is also super stupid if you ask Daiki. People stuck in a huge box are going to want to be near other people, and you have to control both population and the spreading of diseases (other than The Virus, of course. If condoms were all that was needed to prevent the propagation, everyone would have hundreds of them on their person at all times). You can request those, but you do have to request them, and, you know, awkward as hell. He gets that they need to control the distribution of all resources, but still. 

Then you have to find a place to have sex. Once again, huge box full of people. They have dorms. You can’t have sex in dorms. The last thing you want is some toddler walking on you at the worse moment possible, then running away screaming and calling his parents only to get all your roommates to show up. The last couple that happened to nearly broke up over it, and the one before them did.

It’s their (much tested) experience that the hangar is a pretty great place. It’s not used at all, with them being stuck inside, and the inside of an airplane, even a military one, makes for more privacy than they usually get. Getting inside of the hangar can be a bit tough, because it’s guarded, but it’s lightly guarded. Even if you got inside of the hangar, what are you gonna do? You just can’t leave the hangar with, say, a jeep, to drive inside the base, and going outside would be suicidal on top of being hard. So it’s mostly a matter of using the less well-known entries and distracting the guards. (Tetsu says the guards turn the other way deliberately to give people some privacy, but Daiki thinks he’s just underestimating his great infiltration skills. Plus, sneaking in get his adrenaline pumping and that gets him in the mood.)

So, when they finally get through all this bullshit (and let’s not even get into how hard it is to find a somewhat appropriate reason to leave their friends and how most of the time they just end up being jeered at and receiving disgusted looks. Or at least he gets that. Most people are probably too scared of Tetsu’s potential retribution to bother him.), Daiki doesn’t have any patience left for kidding around. They both know why they’re here after all. 

To others’ eyes, Tetsu might look like he’s always composed, but if they think Daiki is the only one that’s into this, they’ve never seen them when they’re doing it, and that’s fine with him, thanks. If people saw how hot Tetsu could look, as driven by the need to touch as he is, well, they’d try to steal him away, which, Daiki wishes them luck, cause they’ll need it. Even if they somehow managed to get through him (really fucking unlikely), Tetsu would kick their ass. They’re each other’s and no one else. It’s what he thinks about when he takes Tetsu, that he’s his, and that he’ll fight anyone who tries to takes him away for as long as Tetsu will let him do it. 

After they’re done, you still have to deal with cleaning up in an empty plane. Stealing some bathing supplies works for the worse, but unless you really like receiving knowing glances, you better find your way to the communal showers and hope you get some privacy for a little while. It’s not very likely. You can risk the personnel’s bathroom, but you’ll be in trouble if you get caught.

Then, once you’re clean, you get back to the rest of the people, all stuck in that box for who knows how long, doing whatever those that control said box say they have to do to stay alive in that fucking box until they find the cure for the Virus. If they ever find the cure. 

At least he’s got someone to keep his mind off the disease ravaging the outside, the disease that stole his family from him. Someone to keep him sane when it gets too much. Someone that makes him believe they might get through this. Someone he loves.

At least he has Tetsu.


End file.
